


Soupmates

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is sick, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, King is sleeping, Lumity Month 2020, Luz is a good friend, Sickfic, Soup, eda is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Luz was very excited to host a sleepover to cheer Amity up. She didn’t account for Amity showing up with a terrible fever and sniffles.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Soupmates

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a pun on the word soulmates. No, I will not change it.

Sept 19th: Sick Day

“Eeeeeeedaaaaaa!” Luz yelled, running into the kitchen and slamming right into the back of her mentor, falling to the ground. 

“Woah, kid, where’s the fire?” Eda laughed, pulling the kid right to her feet. 

“Can I invite Amity over for a sleepover? She looked a bit sad at school yesterday and I wanted to cheer her up! I’ll cook dinner and clean up and everything?” Luz asked, her eyes making that adorable little sparkle to them that Eda could never say no to. 

“You had me at ‘I’ll cook dinner.’ Now go get your room ready.” Eda replied, ruffling the human’s hair until it was sticking up everywhere. 

“Thanks Eda, you’re the best!” 

Luz ran out of the room and picked up her phone, sending the message out to Amity’s scroll before going to pick up everything in her room. 

* * *

“Hooty hoot hoot! I found a friend!” The door swung open and in came Hooty, with Amity wrapped in his tube. 

Hooty unceremoniously drooped Amity to the ground, the girl landing on her butt, before he closed the door he was attached to. 

“Stupid bird thing...” Amity muttered, sniffling a bit as she stood up. 

“Is that you Amity? I’m in the kitchen!” Luz shouted, her yell making Amity’s ears ring. 

The witchling walked into the kitchen, wiping her nose with her sleeve. There stood Luz, who seemed to be making something in a pot. Amity couldn’t tell what, her nose too clogged to smell anything. 

“Hey Amity! Sorry I couldn’t get the door before Hooty grabbed you. Do you mind waiting a bit before we do anything? I gotta finish this soup.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll be in the living room.” Amity replied, excusing herself with a sniffle. 

If Luz noticed the overly nasal tone to her voice, she didn’t comment, happily humming away as she added ingredients and stirred them in. 

Amity sat down next to King, who was adorably curled up on the couch, a cat video playing on Luz’s phone right next to him. Amity and King have recently made amends, finding themselves as unlikely friends. The girl reached over and pet his skull, which made him grumble in his sleep. Amity giggled at that before leaving him alone to look through her scroll. 

Eda walked into the room, scratching the top of her head, and turned to greet their overnight guest, but stopped because of the condition Amity looked to be in. 

Her eyes looked blood shot and unfocused, and her face looked pale and sweaty. She was shivering a bit despite the warmth of the house, and her mouth looked dry as she kept swallowing. She was also sniffling very obviously, wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

“Damn kid, you look like you got hit by a truck! Are you sure you should be out of the house looking this sick?” Eda asked, placing a hand on her hip. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Eda. I feel fine.” Amity replied, wincing as she moved her eyes to look back at Eda. 

Eda shrugged her off, grabbing her a tissue box from a random pile. “These will probably be softer than your sleeves.” 

Amity looked down at the box in her hands before giving Eda a warm smile. She grabbed one of the tissues and wiped her nose on it. “Thank you...” 

Eda frowned at that. The kid sounded terrible. Her voice sounded scratchy and nasally, like she just finished yelling her heart out and was holding her nose at the same time. Eda placed a hand on the kid’s forehead and noticed how she leaned into the cool touch. She felt like she was on fire. 

“Yeah right you feel fine. Your sicker than King after he eats one too many sweets!” Eda scolded, making the girl look down at her lap. 

At that moment, Luz decided it would be the perfect moment to walk in. “Did you just say that Amity’s sick?” She asked, walking over to get a good look at the girl, “do you wanna have a sleepover another night when you’re feeling better?” 

Amity shook her head, fidgeting a bit in her seat. “I’m okay, I’ve felt worse. What did you want to do first?” 

Luz and Eda both looked at each other, having a wordless discussion amongst each other before looking back down at Amity. 

“Let’s go to my room,” Luz eventually said, pulling Amity into a standing position and holding her steady as she staggered, “Eda, can you get a wet rag or something so we can cool down Amity’s fever?” 

“‘Course I can kiddo.” Eda replied, digging through the cleanest pile of stuff she could find as the two girls walked away. 

“You don’t have to take care of me Luz, I’m fine, honestly!” Amity countered, slowly ascending the stairs with Luz’s help, “let’s just have some fun.” 

“Amity, you are literally sweating after walking like ten steps and climbing two stairs. You’re also trembling in your boots and it’s pretty warm in here. You’re sick. Now let me help you get better.” Luz scolded, guiding the girl into the sleeping bag prepared for her and rushing back to Eda to see if she got the materials she needed, as well as getting some soup for Amity to eat. 

“You’re a good friend kiddo, I was just about to send her home before she got us sick too.” Eda commented as Luz poured some of the soup into abowl. 

“I couldn’t just let her go home! It seems like no one would take care of her there if I sent her back!” Luz replied, grabbing the cool rag and bowl of cold water from Eda’s hands. 

Eda smiled at that, patting Luz on the head. “Just don’t get sick, okay?” 

“I won’t!” 

Luz ran back up the stairs, careful not to drop any of the supplies in her hands. As she quietly peeked into her room, she found Amity curled up under the blanket left out for her. She looked miserable, a pile of tissues steadily growing next to her. 

“Hey Amity...” Luz whispered, softly walking over to her. 

She received a hum of acknowledgement back. 

“I brought you some food and a rag to cool your fever. Can you sit up for me so you can eat first?” 

The witchling nodded, hissing as her headache worsened with the movement. Luz’s eyes filled with pity as she saw the miserable state of her friend. Luz reached over with the rag and wiped off her face from all of the sweat, dipping it back into the water before grabbing the soup bowl and moving to feed Amity. 

“My mami always fed me soup when I wasn’t feeling good...” she mumbled as she slid the spoon into Amity’s mouth. 

She noticed her friend begin to tear up as she swallowed the food and prepared for the next bite. “What’s wrong Amity?” 

Amity grabbed a tissue and blew her nose loudly before answering, “no ones ever taken care of me when I’ve been sick before. You’re so nice to me Luz. Thank you.” She murmured, hiccuping pathetically. 

Luz wiped away the tears on Amity’s cheeks before feeding her the next spoonful of food. “You don’t need to thank me.” 

They both trailed off, the soft “I love you” left unsaid. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is 8 minutes late where I live, but somewhere on the globe it’s still September 19th. I’ve got to get better at getting these out on time lol.


End file.
